The Unforgivable
by kat4361
Summary: What if Katniss live as the baker and Peeta as the hunter? Prim has always loved her brother greatly, but what happens when he betrays her trust? Will she be able to forgive him? Katniss also loves her older brothers, but what will happen if over protective brother Rye finds out the truth about what's going on between his mother and little sister?
1. Physically and emotionally

**Hi guys㈵6! I'm back. I've deleted my old stories and I'm starting fresh! If you follow me you might recognize this story. It was originally called Reverse Psychology. I'm polish** **ing up my chapters and working on making them longer. I have the next 3-4 chapters written so expect new chapters soon. The begging of this may be a bit bleak, but please stay with me because I have great plans! If you enjoy this chapter please be sure to leave a comment or contact me on Instagram uk_bow . Love you guys, bye❤️**

* * *

My name is Katniss Mellark. I work at my family bakery, which I enjoy most of the time because it helps me get my mind off of things. I do my very best in school and do as much extra credit work as I possibly can so that someday I can get away from my unsettling mother. You see, my mother torments me and I can't do much about it. I have twocolder brother named Josh and Rye. They are so protective of me and if they ever found out about what is going on with my mother and I, I think they would just about tear her to pieces.

I paint my feeling sometimes. Ever so often I will show my father my paintings. He says that I have "A very active imagination.'', but what he doesn't know is that it's not my imagination. I find myself painting what my mother does to me some times, but I don't dare show anyone those.

When it comes to love I'm not a big fan. I've tried before but the pain it led to is unspeakable. I also don't want to pick the wrong person like my father and be stuck with a witch.

"Katniss it's time for your shift," a deep familiar voice calls from down the stairs.

"I'll be there in a second," I yell back.

I get dressed in my school cloths and put my apron on over it. I walk to the bathroom and get ready. Looking in the mirror and I see the same useless girl my mother sees, she has made a dent in me both mentally and physically. The reminding pain brings me to think of the marks on my wrist I made about a month back. I pull down my long sleeves a bit because the long red scares are visible.

"Katniss now!" My mother's blood curdling voice calls from down the stairs. "People are waiting to be served on!"

A shiver runs up my back due to my mother's order. I quickly finish the braid I started and head to the bakery. Once I open the back door, in front of me is an angry mother with her arms crossed and foot tapping.

'Slap!'

The sound of my own face against her hand startles me, even though I expected it. I take a couple of steps back holding my now red face. An uncontrollable tear runs down my cheek. I try to hide the pain, but she sees it and grins a big grin so ugly that my stomach churns.

"You know you disgust me?'' she udders. "Now feed your own kind in the back and get to work," She says implying to feed the pigs we bread in the back of the bakery.

I walk out the door past my mother. The first thing I see is a starving blond hair boy up against a tree.

'How did I not notice him before?' I think to myself. 'I have to help him,'

I stand there for a moment trying to think of some way to help this distress boy but I have no idea what to do and whatever I do I risk a scolding from my mother.

* * *

'What has happened to me? Why me? Why does my own mother hate me? '

I'm in my bed with tears and blood streaming down my face.

I gave bread to the boy. Not directly but he still got it. When my mother found out about it she took me upstairs and beat me. Actually the memory of her beating me is a bit fuzzy, due to a few blows to the head. What did she call me again? Worthless? Disgusting? A dirty bitch? I just can't remember. It could have been all of the above for all I know. What did I do to her? Why does she hate me? Does she know I've almost killed myself before, because of her?

I lay there for quite some time while question after question comes into my mind. My head if pounding, throbbing more like it. I get up and grab my bloody sheets. I'm quick to go down stairs and throw my stained bedding into the washer.

My family says nothing. Maybe because they never saw me walk past. I don't know, but what I do know is that I need to take a shower before my father or brothers see my bloody face.

I practically run to the bathroom and get undressed. My thoughts are overwhelming and my head is over flowing. I know I'm going to end up cutting tonight so I might as well get it over with. I look in my bathroom cupboards and find nothing but soap, toothpaste, and an empty men's razor box. I look around frantically for something to cut with, but fail. I give up and just slump into the tub.

I turn the knob to the tub all the way and feel hot water run across my toes. I lean back getting ready to close my eyes, when I see it. 'My mother razor'. How could I have not thought to look in the shower? I grab the razor and hold it close to my face, observing it.

It's not the best thing to cut with, but it's something. I think for a moment, until I come up with knocking it on the bathroom floor so it will break. I do so until a razor blade falls out. Setting down the plastic to the shaving device I pick up the small metallic blade.

I hold it tight and sink into my now blistering hot bath water. Actually the water is too hot, and when I notice my grip on the blade tightens causing some of my skin to break. Blood starts flowing through the water as my face drains of all color.

I don't turn the water temperature down though because I know I deserve the pain. My grip on the blade loosens when I realize I haven't done nearly enough damage.

I don't think much about where to cut next, I just do it.

I put pressure on the blade and hold it up to my inner legs causing the steamy water to turn a shade of pink-ish red. With every cut I make the darker the water turns mixing with the old blood caused by my mother. When I have decided I'm done the color of my bath water is comparable to a dull apple.

I get up out of the red mixture of water and blood and start scrubbing the red off of the tub. Once it's clean and all evidence of me cutting myself is gone I decide I'm going to get some rest and escape from this mad world for a couple of hours.

I walk down stairs and switch my wet sheets to the drier after changing into worm pajamas. I plop on the couch waiting for my sheets to be ready, but soon enough my eye lids become heavy and I doze off.

* * *

 _Weak! that's all I feel right now, is weakness. It's not because of my cutting or the pain, It's the utter disgust I feel for letting my family down. I'm not who they want me to be and, I'm not who I want me to be. My life is spiraling down hill and all I have done to stop it is pout in the corner feeling sorry for myself._

 _My heart beats, but for no one in particular. My voice works but, I don't use it to speak up. My legs aren't broken, but I don't walk away. But, but, but, is that all the hell I think about? I dream about how one day I'll be free and of to college! That's never going to happen without money though. scholarships might pay half of the bill but I'll never leave if I don't have the money. Mother acts as if she hates me and you would think she would want me gone, but no. She has not put a single cent down for college._

"Don't you get it dad? She isn't happy here!" My thoughts are interrupted by Rye's loud voice coming from the kitchen. "And she never will be!"

 _Who could they be talking about?_ I think, while sprawled on the sofa, eyes still clenched shut.

"Rye please, your going to wake Katniss,"

 _Ha to late for that,_

''Dad, somethings wrong and I know it," His voice softens.

"Believe me I've noticed Katniss' depression over the last couple of days and I-" When I hear my name my heart stops.

My fathers words are rudely interrupted when my brother's voice rings. "It's been more then a couple of days! It's been months since I've seen Katniss last smile,''This vary thought brings a frown to my face. "I miss the old Katniss dad,'' A tear rolls down my cheek when I hear my brother's sobs. They have stopped speaking now but, my brothers cried still go on. I imagine my fathers comforting arms wrapped around Rye.

The crying goes on for a minute or so when I hear what sounds like two people's sobs. _Is my father crying_ too? That is when it really hit me in the face. _I can't give up!_


	2. Peeta comes back!

**I'd just like to let you guys know that once I get going with this story I won't be posting a new chapter every single day, but this was already written and I wanted to post it for all of you. If you guys are enjoying please favorite follow and most inportantly comment! I love reviews and I'd love to here what you guys think should happen and it really encourages me to keep writing and make a new chapter fast! So please review! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **REY'S POV**

I know I'm awake but I don't want to be. My bed is worm and comforting. Every breath I take makes me long to stay with my worm comforter but I know I can't. School starts in an hour so I roll out of bed. As soon as my feet touch the ground a deep shiver runs up my spine. I open my eyes as much as possible, but I can't help squinting them.

I feel around for the lamp on my bed side table, until my hand reaches its destination. When I turn the switch on, my room is illuminated with brightness. My eyes are even more uncomfortable and dry then they were before. My squinted eyes have now only become small slits allowing me to see just enough to walk to my door.

The first thing I do is walk to the bathroom and run cold water over my face. I am now more aware of my surroundings. I finish by combing my blond hair and brushing my teeth. Once I am finished I accompany my father down stairs for breakfast.

Down the stairs and past the living room, I see cute brown haired Katniss fast asleep on the sofa. 'Awe' I think to myself. She looks so adorable when she sleeps. She is like a little puppy.

I walk over and place a light quill over her cold body. She may look cute all curled up on the sofa, but I see despair and depression in her face. I rest my hand on her cheek softly and study her unchanged features. My attention changes quickly over to my father when he bids me good morning, from the kitchen.

The smell of bacon lingers through the couple of rooms on the first Flore. Before I know it my feet are moving and I'm sitting around the island in the kitchen. I see that my father has made eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone. This is a bit earlier then when everyone else gets up so we are the only two awake.

"That smells great, dad!" I try to say with enthusiasm but I'm still a bit groggy.

"So I take it you had a good night's rest?"

"Ha, you're funny!" I say sarcastically.

He gives a small chuckle and focuses he's attention back on cooking the eggs and bacon. Once he is finished cooking he sets a place for everyone. He hands me my plate and I don't hesitated digging in. I'm about half way through my meal when my father offers me a cup of coffee by razing a hot fresh pot. I gladly accept and then eat the rest of my food. Once I'm done the thought of Katniss' unsettled face crosses my mind.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?" I ask.

"Yes son, anything!"

I look down at my plate, and fiddle with the fork in my hand.

"Um- I'm kind of worried about Katniss, Dad." He looks up at me with a face telling me that he knows what I'm talking about, but he's next words surprise me.

"What do you mean? Is she all right?" I can't believe him! He knows that Katniss has had overwhelming stress over the last couple of weeks.

"She hasn't been Katniss lately dad!." I say with disbelief, that my father would just ignore the fact that his own daughter is depressed.

"Maybe it's just a phase," I can't understand why he is just brushing her off like this. Now I speak with anger in a high tone.

"Don't you get it dad? She isn't happy here, and she never will be!"

"Ray please, you're going to wake Katniss," I'm angry that he blocked my statement, but I know I need to be quieter. I peek my head over the edge of the door to make sure she is still sleeping, and it look like she is.

''Dad, something's wrong and I know it," My voice softens.

"Believe me I've noticed Katniss' sorrow over the last couple of days and I-" 'Days'? My stomach is on fire due to the anger I'm feeling right now, and I can't help but interrupt my father.

"It's been more than a couple of days! It's been months since I've seen Katniss last smile,'' I feel sad not seeing my sister smile lately and the next thing I say comes out with sobs. "I miss the old Katniss dad,''

I care for my sister so much that my sobs turn into full on crying. My father walks over to me and wrapes he strong arms around me. He starts to rub my back causing friction and warmth. This goes on for about a minute or so until I hear him sob as well. A couple tears stream down he's cheek and on to my pajama shirt. I can't let her be unhappy anymore, and I won't!

 **Katniss' POV**

I go into the kitchen for breakfast, and all I can feel is an eerie awkwardness between my brother, father, and I. The feeling is comparable to jumping naked into a swimming pool in dead winter. I wish what I heard between my father and brother was a dream, but when I glance at Rye's eye's they are still puffy reddened. How did they know I was so upset? (Well at least Rye knows)

I didn't know he could read me that well.

He said something about smiling and being happy…I don't understand what that means!) I smile all the time…right? I try to think back to the last time I smiled, and no specific memories come to mind. Why? Why don't I smile now? It's not like my mother beating me is a new thing. She did it when I was younger too, and I still smiled then. But now…now something is missing! But if I am missing something, what is it?

"Katniss, are you going to finish your food?" Rye asks.

I don't know when this started, but I've just realized I've been staring straight at Rye, which I'm sure must have made him feel a bit awkward. I come back to earth with his words, and make a point to force a smile to make him, and my father,happy.

"Yes, yes I am," His reaction is quite humorous really when he catches sight of my big toothy grin. Ah shit I knew that was over doing it.

"Well, we're in a good mood today, aren't we?" My father says from behind me.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" I say convincingly enough, some how trudging through the excoriating pain beneath my legs. The cuts I made the other night are just killing me right now.

"Well that's good right _?"_ My brother says with and obvious hint of confusion still in his voice.

I pass with just a simple nod of my head, not daring to smile again. We all finish our own toast, eggs, and bacon in silence until I leave to get dressed upstairs. I slip on a pair of dark skinny jeans, my favorite boots, and a bright blue school sweatshirt. I braid my dark hair off to the side and I'm ready to go.

My brother, father, and I get into my dad's car and head to school. The early mornings are killing me lately, and right now all I want to do is go back home and sink right into my bed. But sadly I can't. There's no escaping school.

I look out the window until the school is in my site. I hop out of the car once it pulls up to the curb and take few slow steps forward, not wanting the day to begin.

 **Rye's POV,**

What the hell? What kind of game is she trying to play? She just smiled at me. This was no mere coincidence. What do I do now? She obviously heard our conversation earlier. Come on she shouldn't be pretending to be happy when we all know that she's not. One day she's completely depressed, and the next she's bright and happy. It's only an act though; I know she isn't happy at all.

We all finish breakfast quickly, desiring to end the awkwardness going on between us. Our dad drives us to school, and we get there with a good amount of time before classes start. Most of the time Katniss and I would go our separate ways, but I'm not going to leave this unsaid.

When we get close to the school, Katniss tries to turn to the building entrance. I pull up into her personal space before she has the chance, and prevent her from entering

"What are you doing?!" she almost screams. There's a certain kind of panic mixed with outrage that jumps into her eyes as she regards me.

"I need to talk to you." I reason.

"About…?" All of the sudden I draw a blank, and I'm tongue tied. God what do I do now. Katniss shouldn't be upset with me about this

"Well?" I have no idea where my next words came from, but my mouth takes over. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Um…"She drawls out in confusion and it hits me that what I said came across wrong.

"No!'' I hastily correct "No I didn't mean it like that."

"Well then what did you mean?" She demands.

"Katniss, I know you've been depressed" I blurt out. "We've always been close for a brother and sister but now you're just blocking me out!" I realize that I've gotten bit loud, and the people around are now starting to look at us. "Blocking the whole world out…" I say with a lower tone of voice.

She says,"I have no idea what you're talking about!" But I can see the pain in her eyes.

"Katniss, please!" I beg, but she responds by walking away into the school. I try to grab her wrist but she slips from my grasp and my fingertips fall from her hand.

 **Blond haired blue eyed boy/Peeta POV.**

Who was that girl? I need to find her…Her long braided hair, her smoky gray eyes, even the way she walks has me going crazy. I keep having dream after dream about her and its nonstop torture not knowing something as simple as her name.

If only I hadn't run away from my mother to live my life, to breathe, than I wouldn't have seen that, I would not be in complete torment right now.

I don't know what was going through my head when I decided to leave my little sister Prim alone with that bitch. That whole thing was just a bad idea. I almost starved with no money, I abandoned sweet innocent little Prim, and for what? To live my own life and start a new one? I don't think so! I honestly don't know what I was thinking.

Why did I have to go through with that? I know that girl worked at the Mellark bakery, but she didn't have the blond hair like the other Mellark's. Is she even part of the family or just working there part time?

What the hell am I doing,tracking down some girl I've never even met before? She only throw some bread, and already I'm acting like some lovesick puppy dog. This needs to stop now, but I just don't know how.

 **Katniss' POV.**

He sees right through me, down to every last cut and bruise that I have ever given myself.

It terrifies me to think that someone is trying to break the barrier that I've been building up for the past year and a half. I don't want him in things he has no business snooping around in. I know he's only trying to help me, but I've already found my way of coping. He just needs to back off.

The day goes by slowly ,and I pay no attention to any of my classes. Instead I sit in my creaky chair worrying about nothing but Rye. I know him too well to just hope that he'll drop this. He's going to go on and on until he finds the problem.

I see him about every other class in the hallway. He keeps giving me this sad, unsatisfied look every time our eyes meet. It's Like he's trying to have gotten something out of our conversation this morning. I don't want to think of him in a sad state so I simply look away.

If only he knew what our own mother has been doing to me. He would just leave me alone and confront her but I'm not about to tell him because that would only earn me a beating ten times worse.

Sometimes I just stare into open space thinking of reasons why my mother would do such things to me. I never come up with much but other than my own insecurities. I've tried to change myself for her ,but nothing works. She's always going to do this to me. I'm afraid that even when I move out and come and visit, that she'll still beat me. That she'll get me alone, and beat the living hell out of me.

Some nights are better than others, when she beats me. She might only whip me with my fathers belt on the a good day, but on the bad ones she would beat me with anything she could find in the current room. She would go at it until I was practically half dead. Most of the time I can only pray to God that it's a good night, but when it's not, I just hope that she won't kill me she doesn't kill me.

But the sad thing is that some nights I pray that she will kill me.

 **Blond haired blue eyed boy/Peeta POV.**

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going back. I'm leaving District 11 and going back to District 12 to find her. I have no idea what I'm going to say to her. Do I just walk up to her and say 'Thank you for saving my life'? Is it as simple as that, or will I just be making a fool of myself?

My thoughts are interrupted by the whistle of the train heading for District 12. Prim is silent. Really she hasn't said anything since she insisted on coming with me to District 12. She must think that I won't come back if she doesn't come with me, which breaks my heart knowing that I've lost my little sister's trust.

We grab our small bags full of luggage and step on to the train. Prim slides into the window seat while I put our bags up on top of the overhead shelves. I slide in next to her , trying to think of a decent conversation to break the ice with my angered sister.

"So-…" I begin.

She looks at me with a scowl. I try and not put any emotion on my face, but I know grief is showing through. She turns her head away with a jerk, looking out the window just as the train starts to move. I'm so disappointed in myself for doing this to her. I don't know who I've left for her to trust. I don't blame her though, I would be angry too. What can I say or do to earn back her trust? It's so different seeing this side of her. She's usually this perky, happy little girl who can make the best out of anything. I guess this was the last straw for her.

She says nothing for most of the ride and just looks straight out the window with no expression on her face until she eventually asks

"What are you planning on doing in District 12 again?" The fact that she's speaking to me takes me by surprise so it takes me a moment to respond.

"Um. Just to thank someone I met there last week."

"Oh…Okay." She says with an indifferent tone. I figure if she is willing to talk to me, now would be the time to apologize.

"Prim?" I say and she responds by looking at me. Not in the eyes, but at least it's something."I'm truly sorry I left. Really, I am."

"Okay." She says with a slow, deliberate nod.

She remains quiet for almost the rest of the ride until we're about five minutes from the District.

"Peeta?"

"A-huh?" I grunt, giving her my full attention.

"How did you even end up in District 12 anyway?" That's a good question, actually. How did I end up there?

"I'm really not sure, Prim. All I remember is boarding the train and getting to District 12 hungry." Well that, and the girl from the bakery saving me, but I'm not telling Prim that.

It's kind of weird really, not remembering anything that happened.

"And you didn't have your bow?"

"Um no." I say with some hesitance after thinking it over.

"Then how did you eat?" She questions with a bit of confusion in her voice. She has me trapped.

"I-um, don't remember." I know it's not good to be lying to her when I just gained conversation, but I don't want to tell my baby sister that I would be dead if it wasn't for some total stranger throwing me some bread, and that I had been lucky enough to have been sitting right outside a bakery.

The train starts to slowly pull into the station and when it comes to a complete stop Prim and I stand up to stretch our numb legs. We grab our bags and head out of the train, and the search for my savor begins


End file.
